


【米英】信號／The Signal

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英。-點，劃線，點，間隔，劃線。每一份想念和懊惱都被點成短和長的電脈衝，通過無線電傳送，再花費大量的人力去解碼。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 6





	【米英】信號／The Signal

「嗨，英國。」

「今天天氣真好，就是陽光有點猛。」

「你心愛的玫瑰園還好嗎，有順利熬過昨晚那場大雨和今天的烈日嗎？」

「我猜你一定在想‘美國這傢伙，為什麼總喜歡連發短訊？！’如果猜中了，你該誇一誇我。」

「嗨，英國，我想你了。」

「夠了，美國！」

英國用力推開起居室的門，他一手叉著腰，又好氣又好笑地瞪著美國--那眼神自然沒多少殺傷力。

「你明知道我在給庭院裡的玫瑰除雜草和蚜蟲，根本騰不出手回覆。有什麼事直接過來跟我說就好，為什麼總喜歡連發短訊？！」他摘掉另一隻園藝手套，邊晃著智能手機走進起居室。

「你看，我猜對了。」美國青年笑得一臉人畜無害，他把手上的遊戲機手柄丟到沙發上，站起身大步走到英國身邊。

伸手幫英國摘下頭上的稻草帽後，他在對方臉上用力親了一記：「反正你已經回屋了，坐下來休息吧。」。

「才不要，我身上都是泥土，會弄髒沙發的。」英國搖頭，目光掃過美國的上衣，他皺起眉頭，「啊--你身上也沾到泥土了。」

「那正好，我們一起去洗個澡吧？」美國壓根不在意什麼泥土，反倒露出一臉「正合我意」的表情。

「哈？」英國抬頭看向美國，對方那雙厚實的大手已經順勢環上他的腰。熱愛園藝的紳士立即反應過來，他的耳根隱隱有些泛紅。

他從美國人的擁抱裡騰出手去捏對方的臉，高個子青年假裝吃痛地「唉」了一聲，藍色的眼睛依舊灼灼地看著他。

還是妥協了。

浴室裡，英國邊慢吞吞地把衣服疊起放進衣物籃裡，邊作出沒多少說服力的解釋：「與其穿著滿是泥土的園藝服坐在沙發上休息，我認為衣裝潔淨地在小花園裡喝下午茶是更好的主意。畢竟是晴天。」

這當然是他的真心話，他甚至已經在心裡規劃好下午茶的內容：泡上一壺錫蘭紅茶，配上鄰居老太太親手做的低糖蔓越莓司康餅，切開後再抹些加拿大特地送來的楓糖漿。美國的話，就讓他吃澳大利亞用空中速遞來的特色牛肉漢堡，還有冰箱裡冷藏的那些製作成功的果醬松糕好了。

這樣堪稱完美的下午茶安排，才稱得上是讓人身心放鬆、神清氣爽的休息。

美國沒仔細聽他解釋完，早把衣服全脫掉了。他直接跨進注入起泡劑的浴缸裡，大剌剌地坐下。熱水和泡沫彌漫的那陣恰到好處的檸檬香氣讓人感到愉快，他豪邁地舒展四肢，並朝英國招手：「快過來。」

英國看著他，臉上一紅。

他習慣在圍上浴巾後才把內衣脫掉，在浸入浴缸前才把浴巾摘下放到旁邊的置物架上。緩緩在美國對面坐下後，美國人的視線毫不避諱地在他白皙纖瘦的肢體上游走，嘴角堆滿揶揄：「我說，都看過多少遍了，你到底在害羞什麼啊？」

英國「哼」了一聲，他用浴缸裡的水輕輕抹了抹臉：「習慣而已，我、我才沒在害羞。」

「好吧。」美國也不爭論，他朝英國伸出手，示意他挪到自己的方向來，「反正浴缸夠寬敞。」

英國把前額的頭髮往後背去，露出光潔的額頭以及粗粗的眉毛。他挑挑嘴角，支起上身往對面移動，轉身，直接靠上美國結實的胸膛和肩膀。

美國滿意地笑起來，左手抄起置物架上的遙控，打開浴室的防潮電視；另一隻手則開始把玩英國那濡濕了的亞麻金頭髮。

「檸檬香可真不錯，這下托尼可以直接嘲弄我們是貨真價實的‘檸檬人’了。」

「無聊。」英國懶得搭理美國人的無聊笑話，他坐在美國雙腿間，調整動作找到舒適的位置，然後曲起膝蓋，翡翠綠的眼睛停留在大螢幕上正在放映的紀錄片。

那是講述電信發展史的科技紀錄片，正在描述1858年美國成功鋪設跨大西洋海底電纜的歷史。

美國的聲音近在他的耳朵旁，比平常音量小些：「真巧，居然在說我的事情唉。」

「算什麼巧合，打開電視就很難找到跟你無關的消息。」英國往後靠去，耳朵蹭過美國的臉頰，語氣裡帶著戲謔。

「啊，提到你了。」

電視上的旁白繼續述說：「美國發送的電報傳遞到歐洲後，英國的維多利亞女王向總統發出電報，稱讚這項跨大西洋的技術對人類的貢獻超越一切入侵領土的戰爭。這將成為美英兩國的和平及友誼證明，並在世界範圍內廣泛傳播文明、法律和自由。有趣的是，這份電報共花費十六個小時才得以傳送及解碼。」

「我真正拿到那份電報可不止十六個小時呢！要知道我那位好上司當時在貝弗德溫泉度假村享受假期，拖了好久。」美國把下巴靠在年長國家纖瘦的肩膀上，又把對方的右手從冒著熱氣的浴缸裡撈起，漫不經心地捏著他的手指：「你說，在那些年代，我們到底是怎麼忍耐過來的呢。」

英國動了動上身，後脖頸和美國的臉頰又貼緊了些：「就我後來收到的那些回覆文字，還真沒看出你在忍耐什麼。」他的另一隻手把玩著水面上的泡沫，見美國沒回答，他側頭瞥了眼，濕潤的頭髮掃過後面人的眼瞼。

美國低聲笑，嘴唇貼上英國的耳垂：「怎麼會，你看，」他指著螢幕上那些人潮湧動的畫面，「當時整個紐約上到處都掛滿國旗，教堂的鐘聲響個不停，城市的燈光整夜亮著。整個美國，都在為這個消息高興呢。」

他那健壯的雄鷹能飛過美洲，卻無法跨越大洋。

點，劃線，點，間隔，劃線。

每一份想念和懊惱都被點成短和長的電脈衝，通過無線電傳送，再花費大量的人力去解碼。

明知不過是官方形式的情報往來，卻還是忍不住心懷期待，在解碼每個詞後，帶著惴惴不安的心情猜測下一個詞。

人類的技術革新在那時給他帶來的，又何止是短暫的喜悅或期待。

英國眯起眼睛注視著螢幕，天知道當時的美國是不是就藏在這些歷史鏡頭的某個角落裡。

他本來是想破例對美國吐露心聲的，比如告訴對方「我那時也為此感到高興」、「你不知道我那時候強忍住多少不安」之類。正想開口，卻忍不住輕哼出聲--美國的手開始在他的胸膛和肋骨附近遊走，混著溫水的熱度，讓他的臉頰泛出舒適的粉紅。

美國吮吸著英國的脖頸，聲音比往常低些，他仿佛看穿英國的心思：「你想，畢竟是公開給國民看的文字，總不能直接在上面些‘英國，我想你了，讓我們和好如初吧’？」

說完他笑起來，那笑聲讓被親吻的人耳朵發癢，於是英國也忍不住笑：「那時候你比現在還混蛋，怎麼可能會說‘和好如初’這種話？要真是走回頭路，我可是會讓你後悔到哭的。」他抬手往身後的超大國身上彈水花，略帶挑釁地後仰起頭，好看的綠色眼睛直接對上美國的視線。

「哦--」美國也不躲避那些毫無威懾力的水花攻擊，他眯起眼睛。在沒有戴眼鏡的情況下，那藍色比往常顯得更深邃：「那我真該慶倖自己當時的明智舉動。‘和平及友誼的證明’，還有‘未來的發展’，對吧？」英國有些傲慢地哼哼起來。

年輕國家揚起嘴角，他低下頭去吻英國的側臉：「無論如何，還是現在最好。」

資訊傳遞如此發達，隨時能讓你知道我的事，隨時能等來你的回應。

每一個信號，都能飛快地把心情傳送給你。

「你要知道，我是真的想你。」

「……我知道。」

英國順勢轉過身，上半身靠著美國的胸膛，動作幅度不大地磨蹭起來。他伸出舌尖去舔美國的嘴唇：「哪怕你這傢伙總是這樣亂來，我也……從不討厭。」笑意全埋進唇舌之間。

他們共同飼養的兩隻貓踱著步從浴室門口路過。小巧的折耳貓把頭探進半敞開的浴室門，好奇的眼睛滴溜溜地打量著視線高處交纏著的人類身軀，卻被體型龐大的白色布偶貓從身後叼住脖子，在「喵嗚」的不滿叫聲中拖動著帶走。

美國的手掌用力地扣住英國的後腦勺，英國的臉頰因為情欲高漲而一片緋紅，他的手臂緊緊環住美國的脖頸和肩膀，他們熱烈地接吻。

水花和泡沫撲騰著，在浴缸的水變涼之前，他們持續升溫的熱度緊緊地攀上彼此的肌膚。

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡能調笑著談論過去的米英，還有總是投直球表達愛意的帥米（笑）。  
> 能擁有彼此的未來，就是愛和希望。


End file.
